pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Magical Friends, ¡Special Live!
���� Información General ���� Idols: [[Magical Friends|'(Magical Friends)']] ~ Lucy Hoshibuki | Adalia Smith Coord: 'Lucy:' Eternal Magical Princess Coord + Magical Bracelets (x2) | Adalia: Eternal Magical Fairy Coord + Magical Bracelets (x2) Cyalume Coord: 'Lucy:' ??? | Adalia: ??? Canción: '''Friend Nota: El color magenta/lila/EL QUE SEA NO SÉ corresponde a Lucy y Adalia juntas :3 ���� ¡Nota de Neox! ���� ¡Hey! Aquí Neox. ¿Qué tal? Hace tiempo que no hablamos... Espero que les vaya muy bien. Y sí, después de meses con la wiki detenida, creo una página. Todo tiene una explicación, sencilla, además. Este live... estaba planeado desde hace... un año y medio? Y sí, no va en broma. Obviamente, no es que hayamos estado pendientes todo este año, simplemente... íbamos con mucha calma, hubo dificultades, etc. Ahora, subir un live no tiene sentido, pero, no sé por parte de Adalia, pero cada día desque que empecé esto, difícilmente no me acordaba. Es un live que le he(mos) puesto muchas ganas, y quería publicarlo, sí o sí. Realmente, la idea original era más completa. Planeábamos hacer un audio, nosotros cantando, hablando y metiendo sonidos. Al final, los aduios han ido quedando desactualizados (ES GENIAL ACABO DE ESCUCHAR UN AUDIO QUE GRABÉ CANTANDO Y QUE ME PASABA POR DIOS JAJAJAJASKGJBAGA). No descarto el hacerlo un día, y no quiero parecer como que ya solo me quiero quitar este live del medio, pero, tengo ganas de publicarlo ya. Por eso, el audio no está jiji. Realmente... No sé que decir, espero que lo disfruten y aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, recuerden un poco como iba esto?? Y que les sorprenda, porque desde luego, planeamos este live con mucha ilusión y algunas sorpresillas. ¡Pasen y vean, el live que tardó un año y medio en publicarse! ���� Antes del Live ���� uwuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuwuuwuwu (No pregunten, esto es lo que tenía escrito en la copia del live) ���� Cambio ���� thumb|432x432px|centre '''Ambas: ¡Os mostraremos nuestro poder! thumb|432x432px|centre Meganee: Por favor escanéa la cantidad apropiadas de PriTickets para tu coord. También puedes escanear TomoTickets. Ambas: ¡Idol Time Count Down! Meganee: Esta vez, Lucy -san y Adalia -san vestirán unos grandes conjuntos que seguro que brillarán muchísimo. Unos fantásticos coords hecho para ocasiones especiales, decorado con rombos y ¡Y tienen hasta alas! Sus vestidos gemelos, ¡Eternal Magical Set! Lucy: ¡Eternal Magical Princess Coord, YEY~! Adalia: ¡Eternal Magical Fairy Coord! ���� En el escenario ���� Lucy: ¡La princesa... divina~! Adalia: ¡Y el hada! Ambas: ¡Sobre el escenario! Lucy: Esperamos que os guste este concierto. Adalia: ¡Que hemos preparado con mucho cariño y... tiene algunas sorpresas :3! Ambas: ¡Escuchen, Friend! ���� Live ���� Hey! Yell todoketai dare yori mo Donna toki mo tomodachi dakara Happy! Te ni shite Step by step Yūjō isshō mune ni aru yo *De los Magical Bracelets empieza a salir un aura a la par que brilla. De los de Lucy, estrellas con bordes dorados, y de los de Ada, flores de cristal.* Público: ¡Ahhh~! Son geniales. ������������ Nē mōsugu soba ni itsumo irarenai Sonna hi ga kurutte kangaetaku nai nai nai Demo otagai ippo saki wo Bōken ōen chōsenshitai Ambas: ¡¡Making Drama, Switch On~!! *Transcurre el Making Drama* ������������ Kitto norikoete yuku donna mondai mo kimi nara Smile smile sou positive ni! Let’s go with you hitori ja nai mon thumb|371x371px|centre Ambas: ¡¡The Magic of Friendship, Together We Work Miracles!! ������������ Hey! Yell todoketai dare yori mo Ambas: ¡¡Cyalume Time!! thumb|432x432px|centre *Las alas del traje desaparecen, dando paso a otras alas que parecen estar compuestas por el brillo de los Cyalume. El coord también brilla, haciéndose un Cyalume Coord*thumb|371x371px|centre Donna toki mo tomodachi dakara Lucy: ¡Esto solo ha comenzado, preparaos! Adalia: Lucy, ¡Ahora o nunca! Happy! Te ni shite Step by step *Las dos idols levantan sus brazos, mostrando sus Magical Brecelets, brillando como nunca antes se había visto, inundando todo el escenario de luz* A los pocos segundos la luz se desvanece. Yūjō isshō mune ni aru yo Lucy: ¡Allá vamos! Adalia: ¡WII~ :3! *Las chicas saltan al público* Público: '¿¡Espera qué!? ¡Están locas! ''*Aparecen unas plataformas, que recogen a las idols y las llevan por el escenario* thumb|371x371px|centre|Plataforma de Ada (Créditos: NeoxyStar) thumb|371x371px|centre|Plataforma de Lucy (Créditos: NeoxyStar) 'Público: '¡¡SUGOII! ������������ na na na na, na na na na na na..... oh oh oh~ Dare yori mo best friend ���� ¡Nota de Neox (2 ahre)! '''���� Bueeno... Ya terminé el live. Sinceramente, me siento vacío, no sé, supongo que no tengo la misma emoción que cuando empecé esto. Supongo que es normal, en cualquier caso, mi yo pasado estará orgulloso (?) No sé como expresarme, así que... Poco más puedo decir. Espero que les haya gustado y les haya impresionado, la idea, los coords, las plataformas... Muchas gracias por ver todo esto uwu.Categoría:Live Categoría:Magical Friends Live